When did you stop believing?
by IzayaOrihara369
Summary: Jamie gets older, as all children do, and when Christmas rolls around and Jack has free reign to have fun with all of the kids who believe in him, who never did before, who believed in him because of Jamie, he uses one of North's globes to go to Jamie's home as he does every Christmas, but once he gets there, he ends up slowly realizing that Jamie no longer remembers him.


It was finally winter!~ I could go out on the streets and play with the kids, and we could have fun, and... and... God, I couldn't wait!

North had given me a year's supply of snow globes to get me to anywhere I needed to go, and every Christmas, he promised to supply me with a year's supply so I wouldn't have to use too much energy. This was my tenth globe until I was going to be out for the year, and thankfully, it wouldn't be much longer until Christmas! I'd have a full supply, and I could go anywhere!

I watched Jamie's street show up in the twinkling snow globe, and I chuckled as I threw it, watching a portal open and show me where I was going.

"Here I come, Christmas! Woohoo~! Hahaha!~"

I flew through the portal and landed on the roof of the building I knew oh so well. Only Jamie and his sister could see me in this house, but that didn't matter to me! I had the whole world believing in me, thanks to him!

Flying through the window into the teen's bedroom, I smiled as I watched him on his bed, passed out asleep, headphone's in his ears. Laughing, I pulled one free and spoke a loud 'Boo!', only for it to be drowned out by his alarm going off and making me fall on my ass with a yelp. I seriously didn't expect that!

I watched him get up, and I smiled, standing and twirling my Shepard's hook around in a circle in the air before catching it.

"Come on, kiddo! Get up! Let's go have some fun!"

He stumbled out of bed, yawned, and began getting re-dressed, being in only boxers and all. I chuckled, back turned, and I waited, and once I heard his door open, I soared out of the window and landed at the front door, waiting for him. His sister was in school, and he was already graduated, so I had him all to myself to play! It would be a blast! He walked out, on his cell, and I pouted, being a baby about it. I froze the phone and watched it fall and plop into the snow. I blinked and watched Jamie get all pissed off. Weird... He never did that before...

"Hey, chill, Jamie. It was just a phone..."

He cursed the snow, pulled his phone out of the snow, and stuffed it in his pocket, not sparing me a single glance. Odd...

"Hey, are you mad at me or somethin'? Hey! Jamie!"

I raced in front of him and waved in front of his face, but he suddenly walked through me. He...walked through me... I stood, frozen.

No. No! No, he couldn't have stopped believing! No! There was no way! No! No!

"JAMIE! Jamie, don't joke around! Jamie! J-Jamie!"

He kept walking, got into his parent's car, and drove off, leaving me there, yelling into the cold air. No. No! No! No, he couldn't have forgotten me! He just... He just couldn't have! No! There was no way! He believed so so much! M-maybe it was just a bad day! Yeah, a bad day, he was mad about the phone, and I... If I apologize, he'll believe again! R-right!?

-

I had used my ninth remaining globe to travel to the North Pole and confronted North. I had to know what was happening.

"H-he didn't even see me! He fazed right through me! North! NORTH!"

"Hm, huh, wha? Oh, don't worry about it! One child doesn't make that big of a difference! He's older, after all!"

"But... But..."

"Go on, have fun. I need to get back to work. Hey! Paint those blue!"

I used my eighth remaining globe to travel to the Fairy woods and I quickly confronted Tooth.

"He forgot me! He actually forgot me! He stopped believing!"

"I'm sure he- Molar, Eighth street, third house, go! -didn't forget, Jack. Maybe he's just having- Bicuspid, Ninth block, eighth room up the apartment complex on the corner, go! -a bad day is all. He still believes."

She was too busy to help... I used my seventh globe to head to Sandy's cloud, but he wouldn't listen. He just told me I needed rest... He said I was overworked! I couldn't believe no one was listening!

Sixth globe to Bunny's egg cave, but he just said I was over reacting! That was it! They wouldn't listen to me!

I finally got fed up and used my fifth globe to get to Jamie's house again. He was home, and he had a girlfriend, and they were outside, and...and... Maybe I could finally get my answer! I balled up a snowball and threw it, carefully, for Jamie's head, but instead of make him laugh and start a snowball fight, instead of making him turn and look at me and smile, he cursed loudly and rubbed his head.

My world crumbled... He'd forgotten me... He'd forgotten me! No! He... He forgot me! He actually forgot me!

My fourth globe was finally used to go to my little ''home''. I froze every tree, every blade of grass, everything. I screamed. I screamed and yelled and cried and screamed and cried and yelled, and... and... No! I wouldn't accept this! He couldn't have forgotten me! He couldn't have forgotten me! He just... He couldn't have! How could he forget ME!?

I finally fell against a tree and sunk to the snowy frozen floor, knees arching up and head burying between them. I screamed and held my legs tightly, beginning to cry and shake and freeze everything around me. My body glowed in blue, and I...I... I was forgotten...


End file.
